


The mansion

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Everything is consensual, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: She has always fantasized about her best friend's dad, Bucky Barnes. On one fortunate night, she sleeps at his house, in his bedroom, while he is away.She'll wake up to more than just a dream come true. Mister Dark and Handsome is accompanied with Mr Greek God and they both seem to have a little liking for her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Dreams do come true

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. It's unaldurated porn quality mess. Enjoy at your own cost.

“Clem’,” she whined, knocking on the door. “Stop playing and let me in!” she whispered furiously.

Clem’, her bestfriend, was laughing behind the door. The young woman sighed, pressing her head against the cool wood.

“Dad is coming back tomorrow, don’t worry,” Clem screamed, still cackling like a hyena.

She shook her head and insulted her silently. She should have stayed home. But no. Her stupid ass had wanted to spend a night in a mansion, to feel like a rich woman and maybe manifest it in real life. And now, here she was.

She blushed at the sole thought of sleeping in mister Barnes’ bed. Multiple of her fantasies passed through her mind, leaving her aching for more.

After one last middle finger to Clem, she walked through the corridor, her mind stuck on her friend’s dad. She had met him a few days ago when he was supposedly leaving the house. He had waved from afar, as he was getting into his car, phone in hand, she barely got a good look on the man. And what a man. His long dark brown hair was pulled into a bun, sunglasses on his nose, obstructing what she knew were piercing grey eyes.

She shivered rearranging her robe around her. It was a hot and humid night but the more she stood in front of mister Barnes’ bedroom, the more she felt cold. Looking for the last time around, she entered the dark room.

She fumbled around trying to put the light on. Each little noise echoed in the empty room. After multiple trials, her fingers struck the switch.

She stood still, a couple of second, eyeing everything in the room. Fear and excitation ran through her veins as she noted every little detail. The room was way bigger than Clem’s room. His bed was placed between two huge windows, which opened out on a balcony above the backyard and pool. The rest of the room was surprising spare. There was only a bed, drawers and closet. She took off her slipper enjoying the soft carpet tickling the sole of her feet.

She walked with soft steps to the right side of the bed, caressing the satin sheets. It felt surreal. The entire situation was a living fantasy, and she was scared of the consequences. Clem had been so sure that her dad would not come back, but there was still a small amount of chance that he’d be here sooner. And what would be his reaction? She mused out loud, laying under the blanket. She sighed at their coldness on her hot and sweaty skin. She moved her legs, relishing the softness and fluidity of the material.

Okay, now it was ridiculous. How could Mister Barnes sleep in that bed and still want to leave his bed the morning after? She stretched her sore limbs. Her neck and back cracked loudly releasing the pressure. She groaned. This was a dream. There was no way she’d felt like that, conscious. Her cotton sheets would be burn first thing when she’d come home. In a huge bonfire. And she’d probably steal Barnes’ ones. Rich as he was, he surely wouldn’t mind.

The mattress barely budged under her body, given a fair support for her sore back. She moaned as her vertebrae relaxed, finally.

Sure, her mattress at home was more on the soft side. Way softer side. It almost cocooned her, giving up on supporting and holding her straight. Now thinking about it, she should invest on a new one, too. She craned her neck and looked for the last time around. Let it not be a dream, she sighed, turning the lights off.

She woke up way sooner than wanted. Still groggy and half in Morpheus arms, she moaned and opened her legs a bit more, as the pressure between her legs grew steadier. Nimble fingers were circling her clit, while kisses were pressed onto the side of her neck. She slumped on the strong body behind her, feeling a hardness on her hips.

“Good girl,” a deep voice moaned in her ear.

She keened under the praise. He slowly took his fingers away, making her whine at the lack of pressure. She had been so…so… wait what? She opened her eyes suddenly jerking away. What the…! She turned the lights on, scrambled to her feet and grabbed the lamp in one hand. She raised it high enough to hit the…

Oh.

Mister Barnes.

The stranger was mister Barnes. She lowered her arm fumbling with the lamp before hiding her lower parts with it.

The sheets barely covered his naked body and his bulge. Was she still dreaming? She pinched her side and winced at the sudden pain.

“Oh, baby girl,” Bucky chuckled, a mischievous smirk on his face. “Why do you think it’s a dream?” He kicked the sheets off, exposing his entire body. He was…mister Barnes was…she swallowed with difficulty. He was way bulkier than she’d thought. His legs looked sturdy for her to ride.

Her blush intensified.

She avoided his impressive penis and focused on the hairy bush above it. She stopped breathing as the image of her, on her knees taking him whole and nuzzling into his coarse hair, feeling his hardness pulsate in her throat, appeared briefly in her mind. She could already taste the bittersweet taste of precum. She’d look up, and watch him moan, maybe writhing under her ministration. His abs would flex, he’d grip her hair with his tattooed arm. A soft grip, to let her guard down, but if she’d fail to satisfy him, he’d be more…aggressive.

She dropped her gaze, pressing her thighs together in her way to relieve some tension.

“Mister Barnes…” She started, not sure what to say and how to explain the reason behind her presence in his room and bed.

“Now you know it’s not a dream would you please come to bed?” He brought his right hand to his mouth and suck his fore- and middle finger. She gasped softly. He moaned than popped the digits out of his mouth. Through half closed eyes, he said, his voice hoarse and deep. “I barely got a taste of you. I demand that you give me a little more.” He rolled onto his back, put two fingers on his lips and pretended to open them with his tongue.

“I’m waiting,” he song.

She took a few steps forward, then came to a halt. He must be drunk. There was no other reason to explain why he’d want her to sit on his face. Suddenly ashamed of her actions, she put back the lamp on the drawer, and quickly grabbed her robe.

“I…Are y...ou drunk, Mister Barnes?” She stuttered, shocked.

Bucky rolled his eyes before getting out of bed. He strolled and stopped in front of her. This time, she avoided the erection pointing at her but still couldn’t hold his burning gaze. He took her hand, gently, and press it on his groin, rolling her fingers around his shaft. He leaned forward and hissed his pleasure in her ear.

She opened her mouth to protest. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers, tongue diving in her mouth slowly. He took his time to caress her tongue, nibbling her lower lip, appreciating the plump. He took a few steps backward, pulling her with him. His hands travelled on her back, finding their ultimate destination. He gripped her butt, parting the cheeks open, then smacked them a few times for good measure. She groaned at the sudden pain and stopped stroking him.

“Do I taste drunk, baby girl?” He whispered on her lips.

She shook her head slowly, half sure she was still dreaming. He grinned and smacked her ass harder. She yelped, losing her balance. She gripped his biceps find her balance and threw a nasty look at him but stopped when she met his dark grey eyes. He reminded her of a storm ready to happen.

“Do I taste drunk, baby girl?” He repeated, this time his voice was colder.

“No, Sir,” She replied clearly, eye gazing down.

“Good girl,” he complimented.

He pushed her on the bed, face down. She bounced a few times, gasping when her body was pressed down by Bucky’s. He nudged her legs open, laying on top of her. His heavy breath made her twitch and writhe. The unknown and the anticipation would make her cum, that, she was sure and certain. She would be able to climax on the thought alone.

Bucky pressed some kisses on her lobe, grazing it with his teeth, as his erection slid on her slit, opening her lips and hitting her clit, yet so slightly.

She moaned and whined every time the tip of his dick was caught at her entrance. She pleaded, again and again, but Bucky didn’t care. She couldn’t move under his unwavering body. His breath hitched. She stilled her own.

He finally pushed in, in own go. Her eyes rolled as she was stretched out beyond comfort, the pinch of pain and the feeling of fullness was perfect. Tears started to run down her face as she cried out for him to move.

“Shhh…you are taking me so well, Doll, so tight,” he groaned, moving his hips, rolling them, to stretch her further. “So tight,” he murmured. “You are lucky I stretched you out before.”

“Please…more…” She moaned trying to make him move, which resulted in the opposite. He stopped.

“What do you want, baby girl? Use your words, for me.”

“Fuck me, please, Sir.”

“Oh, such filthy words coming out of a pretty mouth. Are you sure you are ready? I won’t stop until you faint.”

“I’m younger than you,” she replied, half-joking, half-desperate.

Bucky laughed darkly. He leaned back on her.

“Sure, Baby Doll, Sure. But have you ever gotten a man’s dicky in your pussy?” He thrusted all the way out and slammed back, eliciting a scream out of her. Her legs started to tremble and her she was already out of breath. Jesus, she thought in one lucid moment, he’s going to kill me.

“I’ll answer for you…No.”

He started moving slowly, varying the angle, but somewhat managed to hit her spot every-goddamn-time. She couldn’t do anything but grip for dear life onto the sheets and try to breath. She soon found out that she could only do one thing. Her breathing went out of control. Bucky was so far in her, she felt each of his thrust in her heart.

She didn’t try to accompany his moves anymore and he surely didn’t expect her to do so. He was pressing hard on her body, blocking each of her moves.

“God, you” Thrust in. “Are,” thrust out. “So tight”, he groaned, as his movements faltered. He stopped, pressing his head between her shoulder blades. She graced the Lord for this short pause. Jesus…Her lungs ached. Her legs couldn’t stop trembling and the rest of her body was boneless. And she hadn’t cum yet.

Bucky pressed a final kiss on her back and slid out.

Wait what? Was he done?

He stroked her buttcheeks, opening them up and spat a few times on her dripping vulva and asshole.

“I can’t do that…” He mumbled.

“What? But…” She exclaimed, disappointed.

He trusted two fingers into rendering her speechless. She fucked herself on his fingers, chasing her own release.

Soon enough, he stopped moving and took his fingers away.

“It’s not fair,” he mumbled again.

She turned around, with great effort and looked at him. He was head down, one hand stroking his glistening erection, the other one sniffing his finger.

He is playing with me, she thought angrily.

She rolled on the bed and took her robe with shaky moved. She’ll sleep on the couch.

If only she’d turn around on her way out, she’d see the predatory smile on Bucky’s face.

She descended the stairs carefully. Her legs were still trembling, and she didn’t fancy to die. What was wrong with Mister Barnes? One moment he acted as if she was confident and the next, indecisive. She shook her head, releasing her braids from her bonnet. What a shitty night, she mumbled as she sunk on the couch.

“Can you move a bit…” Someone groaned underneath her. She jumped forward, ready to slap the man.

The light went on. Bucky’s frame appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He stood expectantly; arms crossed. There was no over emotion on his face. And it was hard to think that he’d been in her a few minutes ago. She huffed and tightened her rob. She ignored her dripping cunt and her juices dripping down her legs.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn’t know you were there.”

She offered a soft, apologetic smile to the blond man. Then, she took the time to really look at him. He was…hedonistic. His broad chest, small waist, long muscled legs and his luscious beard made her mouth water. If Mister Barnes had been Mister Dark and Handsome, this one, was a Greek God.

“My eyes are up there, Doll’”, he chuckled. And oh, he had such a deep voice. And his New-York accent, only accented his sexiness.

She absently bit her lower lip and stared into his baby blues.

“Sorry,” she whispered again.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to. But shouldn’t you be sleeping? I thought Clem’ was already out cold?” He turned to Bucky, who didn’t even try to hide smugness. She opened her mouth to answer but Steve raised his hand to stop her.

He stood up slowly stretching his athletic body, before making his way to her.

“Bucky, you really are a jerk, you know that?” He said, annoyed.

“At least I got a taste before you, and a good one,” Bucky replied, proud.

The blond man slowed down only a few inches from her.

He eyed her pensive. She froze. His breath caressed her face leaving her way too affected. If he leaned forward, he’ll be able to kiss her. And that what she think he’d do, until he reached for the hem of her robe and rubbed the material between his fingers.

“Satin?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

The man’s blue eyes peered into hers. They become darker the more she looked. She swallowed and pressed her thighs together, making a wet noise. Steve looked down and kneeled.

“The name is Steve, Doll. I don’t mind if you call me Sir, or Captain. But I want to hear at least once, my name on your tongue.”

Her cheeks were warm. She pressed her palms against them to calm down. It had to be a dream. I’m going to wake-up, in Mister Barnes’ bed, alone.

“Cat got your tongue?” He asked, amused.

“She wasn’t when I was balls deep inside her tight cunt. Could have filled her pussy three or four times, considering how tight she was. I didn’t even know I’d be able to fit in, but…”

“Bucky…” Steve growled. “If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll beat you. You are lucky you got to be with her, but she’ll forget about you in a second.” He raised his head. His hands were hovering behind her legs, barely caressing her sensitive skin. “Turn around baby girl. I want to have good look at you.”

She took a few seconds to come back to earth and understand what he said. His dark blue eyes and red plump lips had distracted her. What did he ask? He chuckled at her lack of response and repeated. She dropped her head, embarrassed, and did as she was told.

His hands travelled from her ankles to her inner thigh, rubbing the droplet of her juices on her smooth ebony skin. He lifted the bottom of the robe.

She waited a few seconds, barely registering what was happening. Her heartbeat too fast and loud and her breathing grew heavier. And Steve hasn’t done anything yet. She sighed and dropped her head.

“Bend a little forward Doll,” Steve asked, his voice way raspier than before.

She leaned a little forward, unsure of how much she should go. She opened her mouth to ask him…and forgot about everything but the hot breath on her clit. She clenched her robe, eyes wide, body tensed. Each nerve was on fire. She waited with bated breath his next action.

Steve surged forward and pressed his entire face in her cunt. She jostled forward and only avoided falling because Steve’s callous hands gripped her hips. He lapped, scratching his beard on her oversensitive clit and thighs, then went back to sucking her clit, with quick and confident moves.

There again, she couldn’t do two things at once. She dropped her robe which fell opened on and slid on the floor, and gripped his hands, pressing them harder into her skin. She felt the tensed coil in her abdomen grow steady and rapid.

After one particular beard graze she came. Hard. Her knees buckled and she fell forward. She couldn’t see anything, but stars. Her eyes rolled into her eyes as the pleasure, which had been denied by Bucky was finally granted.

“So? How was it?” Bucky asked, mocking.

She blearily opened her eyes. Steve’s beard was glistening with her juice. She moaned at the empty feeling inside of her. She needed more. Of everything he would give…Steve glanced at her, with a soft expression. He caressed her knees.

“Better than I thought. But you’ll know it, since you also got a taste.”

Bucky mumbled intelligibly.

“What?”

“She didn’t want to sit on my face,” he repeated, arms still crossed, and a sulky expression plastered on his face.

Steve barked a quick laugh. “You want to tell me that a young woman refused to sit on your face?”

“Fuck you, Steve. At least, I got to fuck her first,” he answered, snarky.

Steve expression didn’t change. He looked confident, even with his debauched face. He rubbed his beard, smearing her juice onto it. He didn’t seem to care at all.

She opened her legs, instantly. Steve gazed down to her cunt and groaned.

“Seeing how wanton she is right now, I’m not sure that counted. Plus, I’m bigger than you, so it won’t make a difference. I should probably thank you for stretching her out for me, though.”

Bucky huffed and puffed, pouting.

Steve shook his head. “Stop acting like a child. Whether you sit down while I take the first round, or you leave and jerk off in your bed like a teen.”

Bucky send him a nasty glare but complied. He made his way to the couch and sat straight. Steve shook his head at his behavior.

She moaned again when Steve’s hand went higher on her leg.

“You think I’d forget about my best girl?” He growled, eyes on her.

She tried to close her legs as the last moment of consciousness and shyness. Steve tutted and helped moving onto four. He caressed her back, pressing the top onto the floor. She went onto her elbows.

“Good girl,” he complimented.

She mewled, happily. He kissed each of her cheek in reward. She stood still to show him she was a good girl. A loud rumble came out of him.

“What have I done to get a girl like her?”

“Stalk ‘er.” Bucky coughed.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

She felt the tip of his dick brushing against her clit, repeatedly, never quite catching the rim of her entrance. Her resolve started to dissolve.

“Are you going to fuck her? Or should I go to sleep?”

“You never knew how to appreciate the good things in life.”

“Blah blah”, Bucky replied, faking a yawn.

Steve pressed the tip of his dick onto her entrance and thrusted slowly in. He immediately hissed and stopped. She whined when she felt him thrusting out already. She knew with a little work she’d be able to take most of him, but God…he was so large.

“Shhh it’s okay, don’t worry. We’ll take it slow,” he murmured, as he worked his way gently but firmly inside her. It took them a few minutes. A few minutes of torture for her. The building orgasm threatening to overcome her, as Steve’s dick reached deeper and deeper inside her. Whenever he moved, he automatically hit her spot.

Every. God. Forsaken. Time.

She let her tears drop on the floor. Her legs were straining and wobbling the more they went at it. She prayed and prayed for him to just destroy her life and break her back for good.

And then, he faltered.

“How do you feel, baby girl?” he asked, a hint of mock in his voice.

“M-m-ore pl-ple-please,” she begged, desperately. “I’ll…do any-anything! Pl-pl-please…”

Steve and Bucky laughed. She cried harder. Please…more, she thought.

“Baby girl, it’s not up to you. Thank you for begging, but I’ll take my time. I just came back from overseas you see, after so many months…” He trusted a little bit out before diving deeper. “So good.” He murmured losing track of what he was saying. I did that, she thought proudly. She wanted to see if she could do it against and clenched her walls – or more exactly, tried. His girth was impressive, and she wasn’t used to it. She could barely compress his dick. So, she thought. This time only he didn’t moan. A resonating slap echoed in the room. She tensed and yelped a pain bloom on her right cheek.

“I know what you are trying to do, Baby Girl.” He whispered in her ear. “You want me to breed you and fuck you till you faint, don’t you,” he hissed. “Yes, your little cunt just answered me.”

He straightened his back and slapped her other cheek. She didn’t yelp this time but couldn’t help but tense.

He thrusted all the way out, then slammed in. She let out a loud moan, as his hard dick speared her open. Her orgasm came as an earthquake and left her trembling and barely conscious. Steve held her on her knees and started moving, uncaring of her mental state.

His hips never faltered nor stuttered, he went in and out in a military precision. He didn’t wait for her to breath normally or to come back. And yet, and yet…her body responded to his, letting him in, easily and greedily clasping against him. Her traitorous body wanted one more time to come. And this time, full of his come.

She groaned when he changed the angle and slid deeper. Her eyes rolled.

“Good Lord,” he moaned. “Come look at that, Buck’.”

She registered some background noise.

“Her greedy little hole swallows me whole,” he said barely out of breath.

She gurgled his name, endlessly and kept massaging her painful nipples. The pain brought her pleasure to new heights.

“Should have seen her on mine, then.”

“Later, don’t worry.”

“Do you imagine Thor and her?”

Steve’s hips stuttered for the first time.

“Thor?”

“Hadn’t he said he was looking for a girl?”

“I thought he was with Jane?” Steve replied, rocking slowly inside her.

“Open-relationship. Plus, you know that she doesn’t like cock-warming.”

“I…” Steve stopped.

“What happened?” Bucky asked.

“She…she liked that idea.” Steve said, incredulously. “My baby girl, loves to get fucked and getting watched too.”

He leaned forward.

“Too bad, then. Bucky is going to fuck you one and for all, and then you’re all mine.”

His moved faster, caging her with his arms. He bit the tendon of her neck, eliciting a scream.

“I’m going to come inside of you. Fill you up nicely” He groaned in her ear. “You’ll be so full of me, we won’t need no lube, tomorrow.”

She nodded and babbled his name. She only had his name in mind. His thrusts became slower but deeper.

“God…yes…so…t.ight”, he finally said as he came.

His warm cum triggered her own orgasm. Steve stayed still and encouraged her to milk him more.

“Good girl, that’s it. Take everything from me, it’s yours,” he whispered, with awe.

They stayed in this position until Bucky nudged him away. Steve groaned but slid out anyway. He pressed a soft kiss on her back and sat next to them.

“You really are a kid,” Steve complained, out of breath.

“I’m tired and I want to sleep,” he groaned.

Bucky rolled her onto her back, put her legs on his shoulder and thrusted in. She moaned quietly, trying to stay conscious. She wasn’t even sure to be able to move.

“God, she’s good,” he moaned. “Her hole was made to be fucked…” He hissed as his balls slapped her ass hard. “So tight…”

Bucky let go of the legs and leaned forward. His hips met hers in a brutal space. She gasped when he hit her spot. The telltale sign of climax grew in her belly. She griped his biceps, holding on dear life, while Bucky fucked her, merciless.

“I’m going to come…fuck…I’m going…” His hips faltered as he came, balls deep. He reached between their bodies and masturbated her. She hissed both in pain and pleasure at the sudden onslaught. Soon enough, she came. Her whole body arched. The background noises were muted, and her vision blacked out. The only thing that mattered was Bucky’s warm cum in her.

“Fuck,” was Bucky’s only words before sliding out. “You really are a lucky motherfucker Stevie. If I wasn’t that spent, I’d do her ag –.”

“Go to sleep, grandpa. You got your chance and now you need to move on,” Steve interrupted.

Bucky shook his head in disbelief and left the room on wobbly legs. He almost tripped on the carpet and later in the stairs.

When her vision came back, and overall, her body functions, she craned her neck and fell into Steve’s azure eyes. He grinned at her, she barely got it in her to reciprocated but did anyway. Body too tired to stay in this position, she finally relaxed and closed her eyes.

She stayed on the floor until some of her strengths came back. Her legs might never work after this night. She didn’t even know how to explain that to Clem. They had planned to go hiking tomorrow…she chuckled. She didn’t even know if she’d be able to go to bed. She tried to roll over but was met by an obstacle. A heavy weight settled onto her.

Steve.

He was lying on top of her body, arms caging her. She blinked owlishly. How had she not seen him move?

She suppressed a yawned.

“Oh, are you tired?”

She nodded, warily. Something in his tone screamed wicked.

“But I’m not done, yet.”

She frowned not understanding. He had already…he pressed his hips onto her. He was hard. still hard.

“You can sleep baby doll. I’ll make sure to make you come either way.”

She gasped as he entered her.

Fin


	2. Steve always gets what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Everything should have gone back to normal, but how could it when Steve finally got a taste of her.  
> Eating may be one the table, but Steve is interesting in another kind of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's way shorter than the last one, but hey, at least I wrote. There is going to be different parts, because Stalker/dark!Steve is my favorite.  
> I hope y'all enjoy !

She woke up a day later in Clem’s bed, fully clothed. She stretched her sore body, barely believing what happened. It all seemed so real. But how could she have slept in Clem’s room after she “allegedly” locked it. She shook her head and sat down, wincing at the ache inside of her. More proof that Clem’s dad and Steve fucked her.

She tried to remove these thoughts. It had been a really stupid, stupid fantasy. That was it. Nothing had been real. It was impossible that Clem’s dad and his friend had fucked her within an inch of her life. She spent a few minutes convincing herself. Her imagination was wild. That’s it, she thought, cementing her resolve. As she made her way, she let out a relieved chuckle.

Downstairs, everything was silent. As she entered the kitchen, where she could here someone eat, she bit her greeting.

Steve.

Steve from her not-so-fantasy was casually drinking his juice. He raised his head and smiled.

“Hello, baby girl, how are you?” He asked, his voice was as deep as she remembered.

She nodded her head and walked awkwardly to the table. She tried to convince herself that everything had been a dream and that her body only reacted that way because her imagination had been vivid.

The table was full: there were juices, jams, French breads, waffles, eggs and bacon. She reached for a few waffles when she heard Steve standing up, holding his plates. She only relaxed when she heard him wash his plates. Even then, he was too close to her. His cologne reached her easily and it took every single ounce of her strength not to lean in.

She forced her legs to remain relaxed, even though her clit pulsated under her desire. She groaned internally. She shouldn’t feel like that. At all. Her vagina was definitely too sore for any kind of action.

Lost in her thought she didn’t notice the shift in her surroundings. She stepped back ready to sit and bumped onto Steve chest. He grabbed her plate and put it on the table.

“Steve, I need to eat, please.”

“What about me?” He asked, in her left ear. His teeth grazed her lobes making her moan.

“You already ate,” she replied, her voice trembling.

Steve grabbed the hem of her robe and opened it. She tried to cover her body but met Steve’s hands patting hers away. It was one thing to fuck when the night came, but here. In daylight. In Clem’s house. Nope.

“Steve,” she groaned embarrassed. “Not here.”

“They are gone.”

His hands roamed expertly her body. He massaged her sored nipples and bit the tendon of her neck. She gripped his hands pressing them unconsciously harder.

“Good girl,” he whispered.

Steve pressed her on the table. She hissed at the coldness from the wood but didn’t move away. She closed her eyes enjoying the only moment of peace she’ll get. The excitation and longing bubbled steadily inside her belly. Like the night before, he hadn’t even started that she was a wreck.

Steve pressed the tip of his cock on her entrance and swiftly slid in. Her body welcomed his girth with ease. She didn’t even need to accommodate. Steve had been right about that. She was still wet from last night.

“So wet and tight,” he moaned behind her. He took off her bonnet, gathered her braids in one hand and gripped it hard. She hissed at the tension on her neck. So good, she thought, high on pleasure. The last thought she had before he moved was: “how am I going to go back to normal?”

Steve thrusted harder. He didn’t waste any time and dived in her like there was no tomorrow. His balls slapped her clit every time. Pleasure burst like tiny bombs inside her belly. He was steadily pushing her over the edge. And she could only receive him.

He unclasped her hands around his biceps and grabbed her hips. She let out a scream as he slammed into her. He stood still, balls deep inside her.

“You feel so good. So wet for me…you should have seen yourself yesterday. I was fucking you so good and you fainted.” He pulled on her hair, forcing her into a standing position. “You’d think I’d let you sleep, but no. As soon I let you go you moaned and whined…calling me Captain with your sweet voice. I couldn’t do that to you.” He nibbled her earlobe. Rolling gently his hips again hers. “And I fucked you. On the floor, in the bathtub, and in Clem’s bed.”

Wait what? Her eyes rolled into their socked as the tip of his dick pressed onto her sweet spot.

“Clem’s bed?” She mumbled, unable to really concentrate.

“Clem’ has always been a heavy sleeper. Once she is asleep, no one but herself could wake her up.”

He trusted it out, slapped her each of her cheeks with his dick then pressed back in. They both moaned.

“I didn’t plan on fucking you next to her, but when I laid you on the bed, you grabbed my dick, trying to put it in your sweet little mouth.” He grabbed her neck and pushed two fingers into her open mouth.

“I let you suck me for a bit and then I remembered _my sweet pussy_. So, I took your shorts off, climbed on the bed, spread those beautiful brown lips and slid just right in _you,”_ he sighed in her ear. He was still rocking painfully slow into her. But she couldn’t care less. She was absorbed in the story. The thought of being caught by Clem’ …

“I know,” he moaned. “I know you like that idea. And that’s what made us come so fast. The bed was shaking under us and Clem’ sleeping next to us while my dick was deep in you…” He groaned. “I remember you muffled screams and moans. It’s all I could remember. And then we came.” He accelerated his pace. Both their breaths grew shallower. “So good…so good that I came back when you were asleep and fucked your throat.”

He growled as her walls spasmed and all she could think was Steve using her body for his own pleasure. Her orgasms had taken her by surprise. She should be able to come again. It was not possible…

Her orgasm triggered his and warmth flooded inside her. If her vagina made a valiant effort to massage his dick.

Steve embraced her and kissed the crown of her head.

“I knew you’d be perfect. I knew it…” he whispered.


End file.
